Give Your Heart A Break
by andersex
Summary: AU: Sebastian Smythe is one of the best wedding planners in NYC. He's quick, efficient, and knows how to handle a situation well when the clock is ticking. He's never had a complaint and has never run into any problems...until now. Blaine Anderson is everything he's ever wanted- unfortunately, he's also the fiance of his newest client. What will win out; his heart of his mind? SxB


**CHAPTER ONE:**

"Sebastian, your two o'clock appointment is waiting in the lobby."

Sebastian looked up abruptly, nearly knocking over his coffee cup, as he frowned and scowled at the intercom on his desk. "Jean, what have I told you about screaming into this thing?" He said with a sigh, shaking his head, as he pushed up out of his chair and went over to the calendar. He flipped through it, shaking his head as the dates passed, and he hummed when he found the one that he was looking for. August 12th, two weeks from now, he'd be planning the marriage of Tina Cohen Chang and Michael Chang Jr. Wedding planning sessions with Tina were more than enjoyable, she knew exactly what she wanted and usually agreed with any of his minor alterations, and meetings with her were usually the highlight of his week. A smile already on his face, Sebastian powered down his computer and headed out of his office to meet with Tina.

"Tina!" He said with a grin as he embraced the short Asian woman, honestly glad to see her, as he motioned for her to follow him into his office. "It's great to see you again..." He paused when he saw that she wasn't alone and he furrowed his brow—he was sure that she'd mentioned her future husband being much taller than the man standing next to her. "Is this Michael?"

"Oh gosh, no!" Tina said with a laugh, looking between him and her friend, as she shook her head. "This is my best friend Kurt." She smiled and looked over at him again. "Actually, Sebastian, he's the friend that I was telling you about. The one making my dress."

"Ah, I do remember that." Sebastian said with a nod, extending a hand for Kurt to shake before motioning for them both to join him in his office. "Speaking of dresses, are you sure you want to have an outdoor wedding?" He arched an eyebrow, looking over at the dress maker, as he shrugged. "Sand and long dresses aren't really the best combination. Have you considered forgoing a train?"

"I said the same thing." Kurt chimed in, looking over at Sebastian, as he nodded his head. "I was thinking something a little more flowy—more summery. Something loose and casual."

Sebastian nodded, making some notes on his clipboard, before looking up. "That would go better with your floral arrangement, Tina." He offered up a smile. "Though it's not my wedding, or even Mr. Hummel's, so all options are inevitably up to you."

"I trust your judgement." Tina said softly, looking over at Kurt with a watery smile. She always tended to get emotional whenever they talked at length about the wedding. Sebastian had taken to ensuring that a box of Kleenex was on his desk at all times. "We've been friends forever, Kurt. No one knows me better than you do."

After a few more rounds of back and forth they came up with the rest of the decisions when it came to dresses, location, menu, and flowers. At the end of the appointment Sebastian was convinced that the wedding would go off without a hitch and that Tina would be pleased with it. He thanked them both for coming and was about to head back into his office when he heard a voice calling him back. He turned around, eyebrows raised, and nodded when he saw Kurt standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?"

"Ah, yes." Kurt said with a laugh, seeming nervous, as he shrugged a little bit and shifted his weight from side to side. "I was wondering if you were available sometime next week?"

"Oh... no." Sebastian said with a laugh, shaking his head, as he held up his hands. "No offence to you, I'm sure you're great, but you're not really my type..."

"Woah, no!" Kurt interjected quickly, shaking his head, as he blushed furiously. "I meant for wedding planning. A consultation."

"Ah." Sebastian said with a nod, a genuine smile on his face, as he relaxed a little. "I can probably pencil you in next week?" They exchanged information, contact details, and Sebastian said goodbye once again before heading back into his office. He sat back down, shaking his head, as he kicked his feet up on his desk and closed his eyes. While he liked his job it could sometimes take a toll on him. He wasn't sure he even believed in the whole 'sanctity of marriage' bullshit that they always plugged but he was good at his job, good at getting things done quickly and efficiently, and there was no denying that wedding planning was a lucrative business. He was the best of the best.

"Jean?" He buzzed his secretary, leaning back in his chair as he poured himself a glass of scotch and let his eyes slip closed. "Is my four o'clock here?"

"Yes, sir. Waiting outside."

He sighed, shaking his head, before finishing off the glass quickly. "Send them in."


End file.
